I Love You
by backstrokeorca
Summary: BurningLeafShipping oneshot


The kitchen was a mess. From the flour that covered the countertops to the two teenagers covered in flour sitting on the table. It was almost as if a bag of flour just threw up all over the room. A girl with what was brunette hair and blue eyes looked at her watch. "Annnnnd Done!" she said as the timer dinged and she grabbed her oven mitts and opened the door. The scent of chocolate chip cookies wafted through the air. "Leaf? Those cookies smell really good!" said the boy with chocolate brown hair that stuck out from under his cap which was powdered white. The girl, better known as Leaf, giggled at her best friend's comment. "Fire there for Blue's birthday party remember?" she said and Fire slumped in his chair pouting like a little kid. "Damn. Even Pokemon Champion's can't even get by with eating a freaking fresh baked cookie!" he complained. Leaf patted his flour covered shoulder and smiled. "Yes and even Pokemon Champion's now how to use their manners Fire!" she giggled only to get a "hmph" in reply. She smiled and sighed walking over to the closet. "Come on Mr. Pokemon Master. Let's get your kitchen cleaned up before your Mom get's home and thinks a Ghost was just blown to bits in her kitchen." she said tossing him a mop. Fire smiled and laughed. "And all over us!" he added catching it.

Fire flopped onto the couch tired and worn out, he had changed into a clean pair of clothes and Leaf had changed into the clothes she had brought with her. "Alright. We have a couple hours till Blue's party so why don't we chill and relax?" Leaf said looking at her watch. She looked at the boy on the couch and giggled. He had fallen asleep and his hat was half off his head and his hair was messed up. Leaf blushed and sat down in the chair. She yawned and came to the conclusion she was tired herself. She curled up into a ball and closed her before she drifted off to sleep in Fire's living room.

"Leaf! Leaf wake up! Damn it wake up Leaf!" said an annoyed voice as he shook her shoulder trying to wake her up. Leaf groaned and sat up looking at Fire. In fact looking Fire dead square in the eyes inches from his face. Both teens started blushing madly and Fire backed away hitting his leg on the coffee table's sharp edge. "OW!" he shouted and Leaf stood up looking at him. "Fire your clumsy for a 16-year-old. How did you become the Champion is beyond me." she said and Fire rolled his eyes. "Oh haha. You go on ahead to Blue's while I'll check and see if I'm bleeding. I swear if blood gets on the carpet Mom's gonna have my head on display in the dining room…" he grumbled limping up the stairs. Leaf sighed. "How did he turn out so sweet and gentle but yet his mother is like the freaking devil? Another mystery I'm adding to the "Case of Fire" folder I guess." Well if Leaf had one that is. She walked out of Fire's house and darted off towards Blue's. Leaf lived next door. Blue was all the way across Pallet Town near his Grandfather's lab. She finally got to the house and looked back. No Fire. "Dang it Fire where are you?" she grumbled and knocked on the front door. Blue answered and grinned. "Leaf! How are you girl?" he said. Failing to recognize his rival wasn't there. "Simply peachy Blue now let me in. Fire's coming just so you know. Oh and here." she said handing him the cookies. Blue's grin got wider. "Thanks Leafy! Now come in. Fire should be here soon. Maybe." he smirked and Leaf rolled her eyes. Blue was the biggest flirt in Pallet and possibly the biggest jerk. But she heard someone calling her and Leaf turned to see Fire limping to the house. "Fire!" she called and ran over. "Fire you dork if you're hurt then why'd you come?" she asked crossing her arms. Fire blushed and rubbed his neck laughing sheepishly. "Well...I didn't want to ditch you so I came. Come on Leaf let's go!" he said and grabbed her hand pulling her inside. Blue closed the door and scowled. Fire glared at his rival and Leaf could sense tension between them. Why she didn't know.

A couple hours later Leaf was waking up after he had drank too much soda and crashed onto the sofa. "Fire...Fire!" she said shaking his shoulder. The boy didn't react except groan and say "It's Saturday" when it was really Friday. Leaf sighed and looked at her water cup. "Well, if he's pissed when he wakes up I have a reason why." she said and tossed the water on him causing Fire to jolt upright. "Water! Water!" he said and opened his eyes to see Leaf staring at him trying not to laugh. "Fire you always do that?" she asked. Red blushed deeply. "Well...No…" he said. Leaf smiled and helped him up. "Let's go Mr. Pokemon Master. I'm sure your Mom's worried." she said and led him outside.

Fire was looking at the sky when Leaf poked him in the shoulder. "Fire? Can I ask you something?" she asked. Fire looked at her. "Sure. Go ahead." he said. Leaf sighed. She had known Fire ever since they were kids and she was scared she'd ruin their friendship. "Fire...H-How do you feel about me?" she finally said. Fire was silent for a moment. "Well you're smart and sweet. You also have a great sense of humor and I...think your pretty cute. And…" he trailed off stopping. Leaf stopped beside him and waited for him to finish.

But instead Fire put a hand on Leaf's face and kissed her. Leaf blushed hard and she wanted the moment to last forever. But Fire broke away and said, "I love you, Leaf Green." Leaf smiled and wrapped her arms Fire's neck burying her face into his chest. "I love you too, Fire." she said, taking his hand and walking home with her head resting on Fire's shoulder.


End file.
